<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial Run by sweetkpopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853922">Trial Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan'>sweetkpopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Crack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Roleplay, Romance, Roommates, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten is launching his own online sex shop and his best friend Doyoung agreed to be his test dummy. Jaehyun is his hot housemate who can’t help but hear the sounds Doyoung makes at night and wonders if he can join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trial Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic of 2021 and it's a VERY self indulgent jaedo smut HAHAHAHAHA it's also quite long, almost 15k so settle down guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Group name: I Like Big Dicks</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: I did it!!! Congratulate me!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Did what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Did what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: I said congratulate me first you cretins.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Fine, congratulations, now what did you do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: You are talking to the co-owner and founder of Love Talk Co., the country’s premier bespoke intimacy experience provider.</em>
</p>
<p><em>KIMDYOUNG: OH MY GOD YOUR SEX STORE IS FINALLY HAPPENING!! CONGRATULATIONS!!</em> 😍😍😍</p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: It’s ‘intimacy products’ but yeah thank you so much!!</em> 😊</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: I can’t believe it, you finally found an investor for your store! Who did you find?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Okay, remember Kun, the Chinese guy that works opposite my studio? The one I have been getting lunch with?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Isn’t he also the one you said was kind of nerdy but in a ‘fuck me please’ kind of way?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Yes well apparently he runs an online store selling goods from China as a side gig, so I just talked to him about my business and he was really interested and we became partners!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: That’s so exciting! Have you slept with him yet?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Not yet, I’m working on it. For a man who is about to run an online sex shop, he sure can be such a stickler for the rules.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Ah so I see your open collar shirts and tight leather jeans have not yet had the desired effect on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: I will get him or my name isn’t Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Anyways, I need a favour from you two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Sure!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Are we getting paid?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Well not exactly…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Then I don’t want it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: Doyoung! Just hear him out. </em>🙄</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Kun and I have already curated a few packages but we are picking out a select group to test out these kits before we officially launch the store in the next couple of months. Will you two please volunteer to join this test group?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Wait, if we sign up, you’ll be sending us sex toys?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: It’s not just sex toys. It’s going to be a specially curated roleplay box with some small costumes, a card that tells a story of the box, some fragrances, it’s supposed to be a whole experience for you and your partner.</em>
</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: Keep talking, I’m super interested. </em>😏</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Well that rules me out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Wait why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I’m single. I don’t have anyone to share this experience with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: But that’s why I need you too. There could be single people who want to buy one of these care packages and your input as a solo user could come in very handy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Come on Doie, it’s free stuff. Like FREE stuff. All you gotta do is suck your pride, put it away and stick a dildo up your ass. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: What else do I get out of this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Free membership to the VIP club where every purchase in the future grants you a 10% discount and you will get a special box curated specially for you on your birthday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: That’s not bad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: So will you guys do it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Of course! I have to ask Johnny but it’s not like he’ll say no anyways.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I’m in.</em>
</p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: Awesome!! Drop your addresses here and be prepared to receive a very special box in the few weeks to come. </em>😎</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Perhaps the timing of Ten’s announcement that he was starting his own business was a sign from the heavens, because the city of Seoul announced a second wave of lockdown due to the pandemic. Doyoung’s high school shifted to doing classes online again which meant that he would be spending all his time at home. Though to be fair, teaching these monsters (or angels, depending on your view) whether in person or via Zoom isn’t going to matter, he still gets ignored anyways. It’s probably a blessing in disguise. At least he could collect Ten’s package without his housemate accidentally picking it up for him.</p>
<p>              “Are you going to the office?” Doyoung asked his housemate Jaehyun who came out of his room to look for something to eat.</p>
<p>              “No, my team is on a strict work from home notice.” Jaehyun picked an apple out of the fridge and took a bite out of it. “What about you?”</p>
<p>              “School is closed so my classes are online.”</p>
<p>              “Looks like we’ll be stuck together for the next few weeks.” Jaehyun teased and Doyoung rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>              “Hey, you could do worse so be thankful of that.”</p>
<p>              “You’re right. Is it my turn to do the dishes tonight?”</p>
<p>              “It is, but we’ve run out of dishwashing soap.” Doyoung was grateful that Jaehyun doesn’t mind doing the dishes, because he hates it.</p>
<p>              “I’ll pick some up. I have to run down to the pharmacy for some more supplies. Do you want anything?”</p>
<p>              “It’s alright, thanks.” Doyoung waved as Jaehyun chomped on his apple and headed back to his room. They split the bill on groceries and household supplies by 50-50 and the chores as well. When Doyoung was looking for a housemate, Taeyong’s boyfriend recommended his best friend Jaehyun like he was trying to sell him off for a job. He boasted about how responsible, clean and quiet he was as a housemate and he said “He can even cook! How about that as a housemate?” He said all those things and out of all of them, he forgot to say how god damn handsome he was.</p>
<p>              “Wow, your new roomie is really hot.” Ten teased him on moving day when Jaehyun moved in. Jaehyun showed up with Johnny, dressed in a plain shirt, denim jacket and black jeans to show off his long legs. It was hard to believe he wasn’t a model because with a face and figure like his, he could sell more magazine covers than a naked David Beckham. “Is he single?”</p>
<p>              “He is.” Taeyong winked. “And gay.”</p>
<p>              “Guys, shush.” Doyoung glared at them. “We’re not supposed to be talking about him behind his back.”</p>
<p>              “Fine, I’ll just tell him. Hey Jaehyun! Looking good!” Ten yelled across the room at Jaehyun and Doyoung slapped his back.</p>
<p>              “Thanks.” Jaehyun laughed and a set of adorable dimples appeared for the first time. Doyoung couldn’t help but melt a little. Dimples were one of his weaknesses.</p>
<p>              “Looks like someone got a hot housemate as eye candy.” Taeyong giggled. “Let us know what he looks like when he gets out of the shower.”</p>
<p>              “Don’t be a creep.” Doyoung glared at him. “None of this means anything if he’s a messy pig that doesn’t pay rent.”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun has proven to be a really amazing housemate, just like what Johnny said. He works as a marketing executive in a large firm and is usually in the office, but with the second wave of lockdown, he, like Doyoung, was made to work from home. This past week has been the longest Jaehyun and Doyoung have spent together in the same space, but it has given them the opportunity to get to know one another better. In addition to being handsome, he was also funny, smart and a lover of TV shows and movies just like him. Doyoung would have hated how god damn perfect he was if he wasn’t his tenant.</p>
<p>              Doyoung tilted his head to peek inside his room. Ten’s first package has arrived, sitting on Doyoung’s bed wrapped in black satin and tied with a red ribbon. When Doyoung first picked it up, his heart already started pounding with excitement just by feeling the satin material with his fingers. It felt too sinful, almost like a pandora’s box of sorts. Doyoung bit his lip and turned to look back down at his laptop.</p>
<p>              He tilted his head again a few minutes later, his mind racing with curiosity. Just what could be inside that box? He checked his phone for new messages, checked the clock on the wall and tapped his foot. Suddenly the room was almost too quiet.</p>
<p>              “Oh fuck it.” Doyoung sighed. “I might as well.” His mind couldn’t rest until he opened that box. He walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He fingered the red bow and slowly pulled it off. The satin cloth fell apart and a large black box was inside. The words ‘Love Talk’ was printed in solid gold block letters on the front with the tagline “Intimacy Revisited” underneath.</p>
<p>              “Not bad.” Doyoung nodded. “The branding is gorgeous.” He opened the box and his heart almost leapt out of his mouth. The first thing he saw was a purple dildo in it’s velvet casing, smack bang in the middle of the box. A black silk handkerchief was in the corner, some aromatherapy candles in another, a tiny vial of cologne and lace stockings.</p>
<p>              “Jesus fucking…” Doyoung could feel his knees shake. He owns a dildo (he’s a young man with needs, okay?) but this dildo was the full fat milk equivalent to the low-fat skim milk of his own black dildo. This purple dildo was at least… 6 inches? Maybe 7? Could he actually fit this in him? He was shaking from part fear and part anticipation.</p>
<p>              He lifted up the silk handkerchief and found a beige envelope inside the box. He opened the envelope and found a card inside with a story or scenario of sorts.</p>
<p>
  <em>              It’s Friday night and you’re alone in the house. You had a date but it was cancelled at the last minute. You got all dressed up in your best clothing and fanciest shoes only for it to be cancelled and you were devastated. All this work for nothing, what else can you do to spend the rest of the night?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              You decided to pull out your phone and typed “Mary” in the search bar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              Doyoung’s phone rang and it almost shocked the boy to his stupor. He dropped the card and flew across the room to pick up his phone. “Hello?”</p>
<p>              “Doyoung? It’s Jaehyun. I saw some oranges for sale at the fruit store, should I get some?”</p>
<p>              “Oh,” Doyoung licked his lips as he closed his eyes to breathe. “Uh sure. Get whatever you want.”</p>
<p>              “Sounds great, any other fruits you want? Kiwis? Apples? Bananas? They’ve got some big ones here.”</p>
<p>              “Uh…” Doyoung bit his lip to stifle a laugh. “Kiwis sound good, and get the bananas too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: So boys, how is the first package?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: I LOVE the dildo. Definitely keeping it. Finally found something close to Johnny’s range. The cologne is a little strong for me but the candles were nice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Agreed on the dildo. I could have used some more toys in there though. The handkerchief didn’t do anything for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: It was supposed to be a blindfold for those with partners.</em>
</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: OH DAMN why didn’t you tell me that!</em>😥 <em> Johnny used it to wipe his nose earlier this morning </em>🙄</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I did like the scenario card you added in the box. At first I thought it was going to be a hetero story, but you made it as gender neutral as possible. That definitely helped me out because I was using the box all by myself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Are we going to get more of these?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Yeah, all boxes come with a scenario card to help set the mood. This is definitely more tame, the next few boxes we have planned have some racier stuff in them.</em>
</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: Can’t wait </em>😍</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Doyoung had been waiting all week for Ten’s next parcel. He received a message earlier in the morning that Ten’s parcel was arriving and he had been sitting around in his living room all day, grading assignments while jumping at the sound of anyone passing by his apartment.</p>
<p>              “YES!!” Doyoung pushed his laptop aside and ran to the door, rubbing his hands in excitement. The same black satin package was outside and Doyoung picked it up, not forgetting to tip the deliveryman. He set it down on the kitchen table to close the door and before he could bring it to his room, Jaehyun exited his room in a thin black shirt and gym shorts.</p>
<p>              “Package?” Jaehyun asked, slipping a headband on his head to push his bangs up.</p>
<p>              “Uh yeah.” Doyoung put the parcel down on the table and blocked it from view with his body. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>              “Going for a workout.” Jaehyun said, rolling up his sleeves to reveal strong, muscular arms underneath. “Thanks for letting me use the spare room as a miniature gym for the next few weeks.”</p>
<p>              “Thanks for renting it.” Doyoung winked and the two of them laughed. Earlier this week Jaehyun had agreed to rent Doyoung’s spare room to use it as a gym and store his boxing equipment. Doyoung had no idea Jaehyun boxed in his spare time and the latter just simply smiled “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”</p>
<p>              “Have all of your boxing equipment arrived as well?” Doyoung asked. His eyes moved to his arms and then back up to his face, trying his best not to look flushed.</p>
<p>              “Yeah and I finished setting it up yesterday. You’re welcomed to use it if you want.”</p>
<p>              “Oh no,” Doyoung shook his head. “Not my kind of workout.”</p>
<p>              “Well you certainly don’t need it.”</p>
<p>              “Excuse me?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>              “I mean, you know,” Jaehyun stuttered. “You have a great physique.”</p>
<p>              “My kids call me an inverted Dorito.”</p>
<p>              “They just don’t appreciate a svelte figure that’s all.” Jaehyun chuckled. “But if you do change your mind about the workout, let me know.”</p>
<p>              “Sure.” Doyoung gave an awkward thumbs up and waited for Jaehyun to go into the gym room. The minute the door shut, Doyoung bolted with the box back to his room. He unwrapped the box with gusto and smiled to himself when he saw the contents. A pair of red socks, a white shirt, a pair of black undies and strawberry scented lube. Now this was more his style.</p>
<p>              As usual, the box came with a set of candles and another tiny vial of cologne. It also came with a selfie stick and stand. The scenario read:</p>
<p>              <em>What better gift for your partner on Valentine’s Day than a sexy little video that will make them sweat all day? When they told you they would be away for Valentine’s Day, you were a little disappointed, but your love and relationship is strong enough to handle this distance. It’s time to get creative and make a little video of yourself, just to show your partner how much you missed them.</em></p>
<p>Doyoung has never tried to film himself before but he had to admit he was pretty excited about it. There was something so thrilling about filming yourself and almost getting caught. The thought of it was enough to make his pants tighten. He pulled out the shirt and sniffed it, smelling a cheap boxy scent on it. The gold Love Talk logo was on the shirt, stitched into the sleeve. He picked up the shirt, socks and underwear to wash and left his room to go do the laundry.</p>
<p>              He hung his laundry next to Jaehyun’s and went back to his room to do some work. Around 6.30pm, he finally shut his laptop and called it a day. “Hey Jaehyun,” Doyoung called as he left his room. “Have you had dinner yet?”</p>
<p>              “No, are you ordering anything?” Jaehyun answered from his room.</p>
<p>              “I’m thinking of bibimbap, how about you?”</p>
<p>              “Sounds good, let’s have a beer while we’re at it.”</p>
<p>              “Didn’t you just finish a workout today?” Doyoung chuckled. “I would think a beer would waste all the efforts you have made today.”</p>
<p>              “Hey, work hard, play harder.” Jaehyun quipped. Doyoung made the orders and dinner arrived half an hour later. The two of them sat down to eat and started talking about their day and work and other things. Halfway through eating, Doyoung’s eyes caught a faint glimmer of a gold stitch on Jaehyun’s white shirt and his heart dropped when he recognized the stitch.</p>
<p>              Jaehyun was wearing his Love Talk white shirt.</p>
<p>              “Uhm, Jae?” Doyoung gulped his rice down with force. “You’re wearing my shirt.”</p>
<p>              “I am?” Jaehyun looked down at himself and pulled a sleeve. “Oh my god, I think I am.”</p>
<p>              “It’s mine, I recognize the stitching.” Doyoung said, trying to not sound shaky in front of him. <em>OH my god OF ALL THINGS HE IS WEARING TEN’S LOVE TALK SHIRT WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY</em></p>
<p>              “I am so sorry.” Jaehyun sighed. “I was so tired after my workout I just grabbed whatever white shirt I could see on the laundry pole. I’ll give it back to you…” he grabbed the collar and pulled it up, revealing his pale stomach underneath and Doyoung dropped his chopsticks to stop him.</p>
<p>              “NO NO NO NO NO!!” Doyoung stopped him. “It’s fine Jaehyun, you can just return it to me in the morning.”</p>
<p>              “I’ll wash it first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>              “No don’t bother, I’ll wash it myself.” Doyoung calmed him down. “I’m pretty OCD about these kinds of things and even if you give it to me washed I will wash it again, so it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>              “I’m so sorry, I must have been confused.”</p>
<p>              “It’s alright.” Doyoung smiled softly. “We live together, these things happen.”</p>
<p>              “On the bright side, if you ever wonder what I smell like, you have that shirt for proof.” Jaehyun winked and Doyoung kicked him under the table.</p>
<p>              “Why would I do that? I bet you smell like a sweaty gym sock.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out and Jaehyun stuck his back out. They cleaned up after dinner and headed back to their rooms to unwind.</p>
<p>              Doyoung sat in front of Ten’s box, his mind slowly unravelling as he panicked at the thought of Jaehyun wearing his shirt. “Fuck, I was supposed to wear that.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands. “Fine, I guess I will have to do without.”</p>
<p>              As he changed into the underwear and socks, his mind wandered to that little flash of Jaehyun’s smooth, pale stomach. His face flushed even more and he slapped his own cheek to snap himself out of it. Is Jaehyun handsome? Absolutely. Has he ever fantasized himself with him? Maybe once. Or twice. Has he ever wondered what Jaehyun would look like without a shirt on? No.</p>
<p>              Okay, maybe there was that <em>one</em> time when he was watching Titanic with Jaehyun and Jaehyun said Leonardo DiCaprio was his idol. Ten told him it was gay to watch Titanic with his housemate but Doyoung thought that it was because he was gay but now that he was thinking about it, maybe he meant <em>gay</em> in a slightly different sense.</p>
<p>              “Snap out of it, Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung scolded himself in his head. “He’s your housemate for Pete’s sake. Don’t be a creep.” He checked himself out in the black underwear in the mirror and he gaped in surprise. The figure-hugging material highlighted his slim waist and rather noticeable bulge. He turned sideways and the material clung to his shapely ass, highlighting the curve even more than his regular underwear. Doyoung made a mental note to wear this particular underwear for his future Tinder dates.</p>
<p>              “Doyoung?” a voice came knocking on the door and Doyoung rushed to grab a robe. “You in there?”</p>
<p>              “Coming!” Doyoung opened the door to find Jaehyun in his grey hoodie holding the white shirt he was wearing earlier.</p>
<p>              “Here,” Jaehyun smiled at him sheepishly. “Thanks for the shirt.”</p>
<p>              “Uh you’re welcomed.” Doyoung laughed. “Goodnight Jaehyun.”</p>
<p>              “Goodnight Doie.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung shut the door behind him and heaved a sigh of relief. If Jaehyun ever caught a glimpse of what he was doing, he would be so mortified he would have to move to Alaska or something and never talk to anyone ever again. He buried his face in his hands, forgetting that he was holding the shirt Jaehyun was wearing earlier and he took a massive inhale and <em>fuck he smells divine</em>.</p>
<p>              Jaehyun’s lingering scent on the shirt was a mix of musk and lavender with little hints of vanilla. Doyoung closed his eyes and took another strong inhale and his crotch immediately started twitching as a reaction. Immediately a mental image of Jaehyun taking off his shirt appeared in his mind, making his heart race and his dick twitch even harder.</p>
<p>              <em>Fuck it.</em> Doyoung slipped the shirt on and climbed onto the bed. He had his phone set up a couple of minutes ago and he checked himself out in the reflection, admiring the way the hemline of the shirt falls just below the middle of his thighs.</p>
<p>              <em>You wore your partner’s favourite shirt and inhaled their scent, remembering their strong arms around you, the scent of their hair when you nuzzle your face into it when you cuddle, their lips on your neck as their hands roam your body. Scent is such a strong trigger for memory, and this particular scent reminds you of that time when you had sex with your partner on the couch in front of a roaring fire, the heat from the fire glazing your skin while their hot tongues set your insides on fire.</em></p>
<p>              Doyoung dragged his hands over his own thighs and hiked the shirt to reveal his perky ass. He turned to the side to wiggle his hips for a bit and he almost burst into a fit of giggles. This is so…wrong and yet nothing has turned him on this much before.</p>
<p>              He took another strong whiff from the shirt and let the horny part of his brain take control as pulled the underwear down slowly, making sure the camera caught a full picture of him removing his underwear. He tossed the material aside and laid down on his back, coating two fingers with lube before slowly fingering himself, his left hand stroking his hard cock.</p>
<p>              “Fuck…” Doyoung moaned. He imagined Jaehyun watching him through the camera and his heart started pounding. “Jaehyunnie…”. He imagined Jaehyun running his hands through his hair, his face contorted into an expression of frustration, the same look he has on his face when he does Zoom meetings and something goes wrong. Doyoung has always thought he looked lowkey hot when he does that but now he’s taking it to the extreme.</p>
<p>              <em>“Stroke yourself harder Doie.” Jaehyun told him. “Let me see you come.”</em></p>
<p>              “I…” Doyoung panted as his right hand picked up speed, plunging in and out of his hole as fast as possible while his left hand picked up speed. “So close…”</p>
<p>
  <em>              “That’s good, cum for me.” Jaehyun snuck a hand down his own pants to stroke himself. “Do it baby.”</em>
</p>
<p>              Doyoung let out a loud moan as he came all over himself, cum spurting on his stomach and landing in bits on his leg. He pumped his cock slowly, riding his orgasm out on his own fingers as he came down from his high. He was sweaty and flushed all over, like he ran a marathon on his own but this time, he was feeling pretty good.</p>
<p>              He pressed the pause button on his phone recording and sat down on his bed to realize what he just did. He made a sex video of himself jerking off to a T-shirt his housemate wore.</p>
<p>              <em>God, was I this kinky?</em> Doyoung simply smiled to himself. <em>Maybe I am. Maybe I always was, I just never tried it.</em></p>
<p>              He cleaned himself up and had the best sleep he has ever had all week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: This set is fucking awesome!! Definitely my favourite of the bunch!</em>
</p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: I knew you would like the black underwear</em> 😂😂<em> Taeyong, what do you think?</em></p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: It’s alright for me. 6.5 out of 10. Johnny and I had fun filming each other but he keeps trying to retake shots because they were not aesthetic enough. </em>😑</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: God I don’t know if I could ever watch myself on my clip but it was fun, in a very unexpected way.</em>
</p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: Oooooo is our little school teacher a secret exhibitionist? How scandalous! </em>😱</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: We been knew it’s always the quiet ones </em>😏</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Oh shut up</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              The next morning, Jaehyun and Doyoung woke up to have breakfast together. It was something they liked to do on Saturday mornings before lockdown to get to know each other a little better. Now they have all their meals together but Saturday breakfast is a slightly fancier affair than the usual soup and rice or cereal. They made pancakes, French toast and Jaehyun made coffee using his special French press.</p>
<p>              “How did you sleep last night?” Jaehyun asked him as he stirred their coffees while Doyoung flipped the pancakes.</p>
<p>              “Like a baby. You?”</p>
<p>              “It was okay.”</p>
<p>              “Just okay?”</p>
<p>              “I was thinking about something before I went to bed and it took me a while.” Jaehyun said. “Actually,” he turned to Doyoung, “Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>              “Of course.”</p>
<p>              “Promise you won’t get offended?”</p>
<p>              “Oh no, is it something I did?”</p>
<p>              “Uhm… something like that.” Jaehyun placed their mugs on the table. “Maybe you should sit down.”</p>
<p>              <em>Shit.</em> Panic slowly took over Doyoung’s face. <em>No, it can’t be. I couldn’t have been that loud.</em></p>
<p>              “I heard some uhm… sounds from your room last night.”</p>
<p>              <em>Oh no.</em></p>
<p>              “And while I do understand that you have your own privacy and we have this rule where we are supposed to knock on the door before we enter…”</p>
<p>
  <em>              What?</em>
</p>
<p>              “I just… I was just so curious and I was worried you were hurt or sick so I… opened the door.”</p>
<p>
  <em>              FUCK.</em>
</p>
<p>              “Shit.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands. “How much did you see?”</p>
<p>              “Enough.”</p>
<p>              “You saw my phone?”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung wanted to melt and slide off the chair and down a drain pipe. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and his stomach twisted like he was going to throw up. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>              “I am so so so sorry Doie, I shouldn’t have spied on you. I am so sorry, it won’t happen again.” Jaehyun pleaded with wide eyes, face overcome with remorse. “I should have left when I saw what you were doing but I…”</p>
<p>              “Wait… you stayed?”</p>
<p>              Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to make an impression of a fire hydrant.</p>
<p>              “You…watched me? Until the end?”</p>
<p>              “I didn’t stay till the end!! I kind of stayed for maybe…10 seconds? Or more? No more than a minutes. Or two. I don’t know, I lost count.” Jaehyun’s ear tips were so red you could turn them into tomatoes. “I’m so sorry, can we just pretend it never happened? I promise I won’t do it again, it’s just…ugh,” he sighed. “This lockdown is driving me nuts and maybe I lost my mind last night, and it has been a while since I got any so…yeah.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung blinked at him. He thought jerking off to his housemate’s scent was bad. Now said housemate watched him jerking off to his scent. That was somehow even worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>              But wait, does one sin cancel another and make it neutral? Jaehyun does look so remorseful, maybe… maybe I can come clean about this?</em>
</p>
<p>              “Actually,” Doyoung cleared his throat. “Since you caught me, I have been doing some work for Ten.”</p>
<p>              “Ten? What kind of work?”</p>
<p>              “I volunteered to test out his uhm… intimacy kit.” Doyoung said. “It contains lots of stuff, like the phone stand you saw yesterday and a few other… stuff.”</p>
<p>              “Like sex toys?”</p>
<p>              “Not just that, it includes fragrances and costumes and everything you need to make sex an experience.”</p>
<p>              “That sounds amazing actually,” Jaehyun tilted his head. “Keep going.”</p>
<p>              “He sent me two kits to test and give my honest review so that’s what I have been doing. I’m expecting a few more over the coming weeks.”</p>
<p>              “Isn’t it a little lonely to be testing these kits yourself? What if you need a partner?”</p>
<p>              “I just…use my imagination.” <em>Like last night.</em></p>
<p>              “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>              “Wh…what?” Doyoung dropped his jaw. “You mean…”</p>
<p>              “I’m bored, you’re bored, we’re stuck together for God knows how long, I saw you jerk off and you told me everything. I don’t see why not,” Jaehyun shrugged. “And I’m genuinely curious about these products.”</p>
<p>              “Oh… okay,” Doyoung bit his lip. “I was not expecting it to turn out like this.”</p>
<p>              “You don’t have to say yes, I mean I won’t intrude if you say no.” Jaehyun sat back. “Just putting it out there.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung mulled over it all through breakfast. He had a point. Two people alone in an apartment, both with needs, both with time and both with a big interest in the products Ten was selling. <em>For Pete’s sake, after what happened the night before, all lines are crossed anyways, shouldn’t the next step be sleeping together?</em></p>
<p>              <em>Plus it would be better to test Ten’s kit with a partner and get the full experience…</em></p>
<p>              “Fine.” Doyoung caved in by lunch. “We can try it together, but we should make some rules before it gets too complicated.”</p>
<p>              “Okay, fine by me.”</p>
<p>              “One, no kissing on the lips. We kiss each other everywhere, but not the lips. Two, since I’m the primary tester, I get to call the shots about the test. When it’s over, it’s over.”</p>
<p>              “Got it.” Jaehyun nodded.</p>
<p>              “Three, we should get tested before this. Are you clean?”</p>
<p>              “Yeah, I took a test last week.”</p>
<p>              “Okay, I trust you.” Doyoung said. “I’ll let you know when Ten’s next kit arrives.”</p>
<p>              “Great,” Jaehyun smirked. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>              “Me too.”</p>
<p>              <em>Wait, what the fuck did I just say?</em></p>
<p>              Doyoung had no time to retract that sentence before Jaehyun skipped to his room with a happy grin on his face.</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: Okay guys, the next kit is really going to test your kinks. I have a feeling you two are going to enjoy it. </em>☺️</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              Jaehyun knocked on Doyoung’s door this time before entering. “Is that it? That’s the box?”</p>
<p>              “Yeah.”</p>
<p>              “Wow,” Jaehyun lifted the cover and ran a hand over the front. “This is pretty cool.”</p>
<p>              “Oh,” Doyoung was caught off guard by the bunny headband inside the box and he sighed. Trust Ten to pick out an animal he HATED being compared to. “Ten I swear to god…”</p>
<p>              “Oh, so this one is a pet-play theme huh?” Jaehyun picked up the bunny headband. He smoothed the black ears over and turned to Doyoung. “You would look good in this.”</p>
<p>              “I wonder what else is inside.” Doyoung removed the paper lining inside and took out two chokers, one leather and one covered in rhinestones, there was another set of candles and another vial of cologne, and this time it came with a butt plug with a soft bunny tail at the end and a leather paddle.</p>
<p>              “Good little bunnies always do what as they are told, that’s how good bunnies get treats, while bad bunnies get punished. Your owner has a paddle, and they say they only use it on bad bunnies to teach discipline, but every bad bunny you know says they always beg for more from the paddle, and it makes their bunny tails twitch. Now you’re curious, is the big bad paddle really as bad as they say? Maybe it’s time for the good bunny to be naughty.” Doyoung read the card. He was about to read the rest of the scenario when he felt two hands placing something on his head. “Wait what…”</p>
<p>              “You look so pretty like this.” Jaehyun’s deep voice rumbled in his ear as he smoothed his neck from behind. He brought up the leather choker to wrap and rest around the base of his neck as they looked into Doyoung’s bedside vanity. “What do you think? Do you prefer the leather or the rhinestone?”</p>
<p>              “I… I don’t know…” Doyoung stuttered as Jaehyun changed the leather choker for the rhinestone one. “Which do you prefer?”</p>
<p>              “I think I like the rhinestone one better, it makes your skin shine.” Jaehyun kissed the back of his neck softly, “But it doesn’t matter. Either way, you look beautiful.” He trailed kisses down the nape of his neck, making Doyoung lean back further and tilt his head back to give Jaehyun better access. Jaehyun gripped his hips for support, his fingers pressing into the soft skin near his hip bone while he pressed lazy kissed against his neck, tongue flicking each spot his kissed. Doyoung moaned, one hand reaching back to hold onto Jaehyun and the other reaching for his head, fingers curling in his hair. The card dropped to the ground, forgotten and ignored.</p>
<p>              “Tell me,” Jaehyun asked him softly. “Do you want to top tonight or…”</p>
<p>              “I’m… a bottom, mostly.” Doyoung breathed out.</p>
<p>              “Very well.” Jaehyun turned him around. “Do you need to get changed or something?”</p>
<p>              “I do. I’ll be right back.” Doyoung said. He quickly got out of his own clothes and changed into that black underwear (If Ten’s sex shop failed, he could consider selling underwear), a simple white button up and the rhinestone choker Jaehyun chose. He looked at the bunny ears on his head and pouted. Ever since he was a child, he hated his bunny nickname, but this time… this time it’s something different. He put it on and made his way out.</p>
<p>              “Woah.” A luscious, woody scent wafted into his nose as he took in the sight of his room. The curtains were drawn to reveal just a slither of the night sky outside his window and the room was illuminated only by a single bed side lamp and the candles that Jaehyun lit up. The room was clouded in a lovely romantic glow and Jaehyun…holy shit.</p>
<p>              “Look at you,” Jaehyun grinned, rolling up the sleeves of his white button up. “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p>              “Am I pretty enough for you master?” Doyoung asked, semi shocked at how quickly he fell into his character but right now the only thing he wants to do is just grab Jaehyun and tear his shirt off.</p>
<p>              “Of course,” Jaehyun pulled him in his arms and kissed his cheek. “You’re my favourite bunny of them all.”</p>
<p>              “I…” Doyoung stuttered. This was the closest he has ever gotten to Jaehyun and holy shit is he even more gorgeous up close than ever. Strong angular cheekbones and a sculpted jawline, dark eyes gazing down at him like a tiger eyeing it’s prey. <em>Jesus Christ I should have tried to seduce him ages ago.</em> “Can I…” his fingers hovered over his shirt.</p>
<p>              “Go ahead.” Jaehyun nodded, “Undress me.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung slowly undid the buttons, taking his time to stroke each skin the button reveals. He shouldn’t be surprised that of course Jaehyun would be even more beautiful naked than clothed, but let’s just say it exceeded his imagination. He pressed a hand against his sculpted abs and felt Jaehyun sigh a little underneath him. Jaehyun’s hand went from the small of his back and down the curve of his ass.</p>
<p>              “Fuck, I’ve been dreaming of this for some time.” Jaehyun mumbled in his ear hotly as Doyoung’s fingers reached for his belt.</p>
<p>              “You have?”</p>
<p>              “I wouldn’t be spying on you that night if I didn’t.” Jaehyun chuckled softly, kissing his neck again as he moaned into his skin while Doyoung’s fingers made their way south. He pushed Jaehyun onto the bed and focused on getting rid of the one thing standing between him and what he wants.</p>
<p>              “Take it easy,” Jaehyun coaxed him, running a hand down his back. “Don’t hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>              “I know what I’m doing.” Doyoung scoffed lightly. That was before he saw the thing between Jaehyun’s legs and now resting against his abs. It wasn’t even in full formation but Doyoung was already wondering how in God’s name could he take this in him. It doesn’t matter. He loves a challenge.</p>
<p>              “Fuck…” Jaehyun cursed when he felt Doyoung’s lips wrapped around the head of his hard member. “Shit this feels good.”</p>
<p>              Nothing spurs Doyoung on like compliments as he took it in his mouth inch by inch. He lapped the underside with his tongue, head bopping up and down slowly to take as much of Jaehyun as he could. His dick seemingly grew in his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head, loving the heat in his mouth as he picked up speed, hands fondling with his balls.</p>
<p>              “Faster,” Jaehyun’s hand cupped his ass and fondled it. He pulled down the tight material down to his knees and Doyoung jerked when he felt a wet finger in his ass. “Keep going.” Jaehyun ordered.</p>
<p>              Doyoung hummed lowly as he felt Jaehyun’s long fingers scissor him open. His own cock grew long and heavy between his legs and he was pretty sure he was leaking. Doyoung pulled the head out of his mouth for a short breather before he took it in his mouth again, lapping at the precum leaking from the tip while Jaehyun worked him open.</p>
<p>              “Fuck,” Doyoung moaned when he felt a much larger object inside him and he turned around to find Jaehyun inserting the butt plug inside him, the furry end peeking out like it was teasing him. The pleasure quickly became too much and Doyoung’s knees could hardly support him. Jaehyun left the plug in him and a took the paddle to swat him quickly. “I didn’t say you could stop.”</p>
<p>              “S…sorry m…master.” Doyoung whined at the sharp sting on his left ass cheek as Jaehyun landed another slap on his other cheek and Doyoung quickly took Jaehyun’s angry member in his mouth. He was pretty sure his ass was going to be sore tomorrow but fuck the thought of it turned him on even more.</p>
<p>              “Don’t be too focused on your own pleasure bunny,” Jaehyun’s deep voice rumbled. “Only good bunnies get rewards, remember?”</p>
<p>              Doyoung sped up his pace, heart brimming with pride when he felt Jaehyun shudder underneath him and his moans starting to get louder. He hollowed his cheeks and he knew Jaehyun was close because of the way his muscles tensed up. He was about to continue, eager to draw out some more cum from him when Jaehyun stopped him. “Good bunny,” Jaehyun caressed his face sweetly. “Now lie down.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung finally got to lie down, legs shamelessly spread open with the bunny tail on full display for Jaehyun to see, Jaehyun shrugged off his shirt, revealing his full naked upper body and the light from the candles just made him look more like a God than he did before. He unbuttoned Doyoung’s shirt and bent down to kiss his chest, his collarbones and circling his tongue around his left nipple. Doyoung dragged his nails down his strong back, arching his back to press against Jaehyun, pulling him down to feel more of his warmth and heat.</p>
<p>              “Pull your legs up for me.” Jaehyun ordered. Doyoung did as he was told while Jaehyun took the condom and lube from the table, grabbing Doyoung’s ass and spreading them apart, looking at the fluffy tail peeking out. Doyoung has never felt so exposed and the heat of it was enough to make him come. Jaehyun took the butt plug out and toyed Doyoung’s rim a few times.</p>
<p>              “Ah…. Master please…” Doyoung moans, his legs shaky and his arms shivering from holding them up after all this time.</p>
<p>              “Impatient huh?” Jaehyun smirked almost evilly and normally Doyoung would have slapped him but this time he is completely at his mercy. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your time.”</p>
<p>              “I can’t…ah….” Doyoung moaned wantonly when he felt the butt plug be replaced by a hot, wet muscle circling his hole and dragging up to his perineum. Jaehyun ate him out like he was a starved man and his tongue was his tool. Pleasure shot up his spine and clouded his senses as he panted, whispers of “please”, “faster” and “more” escaped his lips.</p>
<p>              “So needy,” Jaehyun murmured against his skin, pressing kisses on the back of his thighs, looking up through his thick lashes at Doyoung. “Want more?”</p>
<p>              “Please.” Doyoung nodded furiously. There has been only one thing on his mind since they opened the box and if he wasn’t getting it he would lose it. The sound of the condom wrapper opening almost made him whine. If not getting Jaehyun’s dick was making him lose it, the real thing pushed him even further over the edge to borderline insanity.</p>
<p>              “Oh shit…” Jaehyun groaned, inching in him slowly. “Fuck baby your body is like a vice. So tight…”</p>
<p>              “Deeper…” Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, fucking back against him to feel more of him. “I can take it, please give me more…”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun willingly obliges, plunging into him in one fell sweep and Doyoung swore he almost blacked out. He moved his hips slowly at first, the fire from the friction pushing them both over the edge until Jaehyun was driving into him with full force, plunging in and out like a piston. Doyoung has never felt so full and so euphoric before.</p>
<p>              “I’m close…” he gripped Jaehyun’s shoulders, driving his nails against his shoulder blade. “I wanna cum…”</p>
<p>              “Me too babe,” Jaehyun kissed his chest. “Shit…so good…”</p>
<p>              The two of them came shortly, Doyoung first as he shot spurts of cum between their bodies, some of them hitting Jaehyun’s chin. Jaehyun came a few seconds later, slowly riding his orgasm out before withdrawing from Doyoung completely. Doyoung mewled at the loss, mind hazy from pleasure as he legs fell to the side, jelly-like and probably useless for the next few hours.</p>
<p>              “Wow.” Jaehyun groaned, sweat dripping from his hairline and down onto his brow. “That was crazy.”</p>
<p>              “I know,” Doyoung smiled lazily, almost breaking into a fit of satisfied giggles. “That was fun.”</p>
<p>              “Yeah,” Jaehyun smiled widely, his dimples helping him break out of character. “When did you say the next set is coming again?” and the two of them laughed heartily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Uh… Doyoung you okay? It’s been 72 hours since I sent the package out. Are you okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Maybe he hasn’t used it yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have put in the bunny headband. I know how much he hates it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Relax guys, I’m fine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Where have you been? Are you alright?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I’m fine, I’ve just been using the kit again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOF TEN: You used it TWICE?! Damn the kit must be a hit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Jaehyun said there was still half of the candles left so we went a second round a couple of hours ago, that’s why I didn’t message you yesterday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: HOLD UP.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: BACK THE FUCK UP.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: You and WHO?!?!?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Am I reading this right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Yes, you read it right. Me and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and I. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: You two slept together?!?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: In the name of science and for the benefit of your business, yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: FUCK YES.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Oh god.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Cough up the cash Yongie, I won this round.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: What round? What is going on?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: We placed a bet on whether you would hook up with Jaehyun during lockdown and I lost so thanks to you and your horny ass I just lost 100 bucks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Think of it as an investment to the business babe.</em>
</p>
<p><em>KIMDYOUNG: You two have been placing best on my love life?! How dare you </em>🤬</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: It’s lockdown and we’re bored. Sex can only take you so far.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: So my kit bought you two together, nothing makes me feel happier than a very satisfied customer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              It’s a little difficult to put into words what Jaehyun and Doyoung have since their first trial of the kits. Is housemates with benefits a thing? Ever since Doyoung had sex with Jaehyun, he can’t stop wondering what it would be like to have sex in different parts of the apartment. On the couch, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, against the wall in the hallway. Once you’ve seen someone naked, all barriers have fallen and personal space becomes less of a rule and more of an abstract concept. Doyoung loved backhugging Jaehyun while he does the dishes, a hidden code for “come and see me in my room tonight”. Jaehyun walked around shirtless a LOT more often and liked creeping up behind Doyoung when he works to breathe in his ear or kiss the back of his neck.</p>
<p>              They were just so terribly comfortable with one another, in ways that they weren’t before. Doyoung found himself looking forward to spending time with Jaehyun after work, even if it’s something mundane like doing chores. The best time of the week for them is when a familiar deliveryman rings the doorbell and the two of them practically race to the front door to answer it.</p>
<p>              “This is so exciting!” Jaehyun rubbed his hands in glee as Doyoung bought the box back to his room. “What’s inside?”</p>
<p>              “Not sure. Ten never tells us in advance what we are getting.” Doyoung unwrapped the box and dropped his jaw. “Oh my goodness.”</p>
<p>              “What in the world…” Jaehyun picked up a cane head. He pressed a button and a full cane appeared. He twisted the bottom of the cane and expertly hidden inside was a leather whip. Jaehyun’s eyes shone in excitement while Doyoung picked up the card inside the box.</p>
<p>              <em>As an exclusive dancer, you don’t just take your clothes off for anybody. You do it for those who pay well, and not many can afford you. There is something about your latest customer that makes them different. Yes they obviously have more money than your regular CEO but you didn’t expect them to so suave and handsome. You have danced for enough boring people to know that this is a different kind of customer.</em></p>
<p>              “Oh so this is a stripper fantasy huh?” Jaehyun grinned. “This is interesting.”</p>
<p>              “There’s a lace top, a CD, handcuffs and what is this? Another note?” Doyoung picked up the card. “I hand selected the songs for you so that you can grind on Jaehyun’s lap without…”</p>
<p>              “Wait wait let me see!” Jaehyun tried to snatch the note but Doyoung dodged him. “Let me see!!”</p>
<p>              “Go away!” Doyoung shoved him. “This card is for me.”</p>
<p>              “Ten knows that I’m testing it with you?”</p>
<p>              “He’s the Thai equivalent of Wendy Williams, he knows everything.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>              “Do I get a special role too?”</p>
<p>              “You get to pay for my service.” Doyoung teased.</p>
<p>              “So you’re doing the dancing?” Jaehyun smirked. “Now I really am looking forward to tonight.”</p>
<p>              “You better bring lots of cash,” Doyoung ran a finger across his jawline and cupped his chin. “I don’t dance for free.”</p>
<p>              “You’re on.” Jaehyun winked. Doyoung waited for Jaehyun to leave the room and he opened Ten’s card to finish reading. <em>I hand selected the songs for you so that you can grind on Jaehyun’s lap without looking like an experienced hoe. Put on your tightest jeans and maybe a thong, and if you can’t walk tomorrow, you’re welcomed.</em></p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              “Oh my god.” Jaehyun gaped at Doyoung when he came out of the bathroom. “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p>              “Are you Mr Jeong?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow, dressed in a frilly white lace top and tight red leather jeans. The cologne that Ten picked out for this kit was from Bvlgari and called Man in Black, a musky scent that smells like something James Bond would have worn in Casino Royale. He knew Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to resist this scent and that is the game he wants to play.</p>
<p>              <em>People think the stripper obeys the paymaster, but not you. Tonight, you’re in charge. You decide when they can touch you or if they are even allowed to. They think they are in power but in reality, you hold the strings. Nothing is sexier than the illusion of power and relinquishing control.</em></p>
<p>              “Yes I am.” Jaehyun grinned. “Let me guess, you must be Doyoung.”</p>
<p>              “Take a seat.” Doyoung motioned to the chair in his room as he poured him a glass of wine. Jaehyun couldn’t hide the look of shock on his face when he saw the wine glass. “Was this part of the package?”</p>
<p>              “Not really, I’ve been saving this for special occasions.” Doyoung clinked his glass with his, adjusting his tight jeans (<em>Jesus, did I gain weight or did this thing shrink?</em>). “And tonight is a special occasion.”</p>
<p>              “I agree,” Jaehyun sipped the wine. “To be in your company is a very special occasion.”</p>
<p>              “You do realize I charge for my services as I see fit, right?” Doyoung said, crossing his legs as he sat opposite him.</p>
<p>              “I do.” Jaehyun said. “Money is no issue for me.”</p>
<p>              “That’s what they all say.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Before I begin, I’ll just say this, I’m calling the shots tonight. Just because you’re paying me doesn’t mean you own me. If you break any one of my rules, I’ll walk out of here and the next day your ass will be on every newspaper about how you were caught in a hotel room with a stripper.”</p>
<p>              “Understood.”</p>
<p>              “Good,” Doyoung smirked. “Let the games begin then.” He pressed play on the soundbar in his room and a familiar, sultry tune started playing. He saw the way Jaehyun’s expression harden and he knew he picked the right tune. Jaehyun had been obsessed with Kai’s Mmmh (he knows because Jaehyun blasts it in the shower almost everyday for a week now) and he picked this song because A) it’s a sexy song and B) there was no way in hell Jaehyun would expect Doyoung to dance to this.</p>
<p>              Doyoung slowly pulled out his white lace top from his jeans as he swayed his hips left and right. His confidence grew tenfold when he saw Jaehyun clench his jaw as he twirled his hips during the chorus, moving it like Kai did in his music video. He undid his buttons one by one in the slowest manner possible, grinning evilly when Jaehyun’s left knee started jittering.</p>
<p>              “Patience,” Doyoung told him, turning around to shrug off the shirt. “I’m not even halfway through my dance yet.”</p>
<p>              “Fuck,” Jaehyun cursed. “I could eat you.”</p>
<p>              The words were enough to send chills down Doyoung’s spine but he wasn’t going to let that affect him. He straddled Jaehyun in the chair, one hand holding onto his shoulder for support while the other holding onto the back of the chair. The chorus peaked and Doyoung started grinding slowly. This time both of them let out a long moan, finally rubbing their hard crotches against one another. Doyoung’s leather pants added to the delicious friction as his hips swivelled a little harder, the silver belly chain on his hips twinkling with every move he makes.</p>
<p>              “Do you like it?” Doyoung asked. “Feeling good?”</p>
<p>              “So good,” Jaehyun tipped his head back, gripping the chair like his life depended on it. “No wonder you’re so famous.”</p>
<p>              “Damn right,” Doyoung grinned, standing up and unbuttoning his pants. “And it’s only about to get better.” Doyoung slowly shimmied himself out of his tight jeans, turning around and smiling to himself when he heard Jaehyun gasp slowly.</p>
<p>              “Jesus fucking Christ Doyoung.” Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off the black thong, disappearing in between his full ass cheeks with a butterfly pendant hanging where the small of his back met the curve of his waist. “You’re going to make me lose it.”</p>
<p>              “If you want to touch me, you’ll have to pay extra.” Doyoung teased, snapping the waistband of the tiny underwear. “Like I said, I don’t come cheap.”</p>
<p>              “Anything. I’ll do anything, just please let me touch you.”</p>
<p>              <em>Fuck this feels good.</em></p>
<p>              Doyoung slowly pulled Jaehyun’s shirt and dragged him off the chair so that he was kneeling on the floor. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered. “Now why don’t you put your money where your mouth is and show me how much you want me?” he took off his underwear and pulled his hard member out, flicking it against Jaehyun’s cheek for good measure.</p>
<p>              If there was anything Doyoung should know about Jaehyun by now, was that he was eager to please. Jaehyun obediently placed his hands behind his back as he let Doyoung guide his lips to his hard cock, his own straining in his pants like a god damn vice. Doyoung let out a deep groan as Jaehyun sucked him off, hollowing his cheeks to form a vacuum. Doyoung guides him to go faster, slick, wet sounds escaping his mouth. Doyoung thrusted shallowly into Jaehyun’s mouth, feeling an impending orgasm in his belly.</p>
<p>              “Shit I’m going to come.” Doyoung sighed. There was no warning when he came in Jaehyun’s mouth and Doyoung panicked for a second because that was truly uncalled for, but Jaehyun just swallowed it and opened his mouth wide, drawing his tongue out to catch the remainder. “Fuck that was so hot.”</p>
<p>              “Did I do well?” Jaehyun licked his lips, his hands somehow still behind his back and his own cock now forming a huge tent in his pants. “Are you pleased?”</p>
<p>              “Very,” Doyoung caressed his face, thumb rubbing off the remaining slick on his face. “Your mouth really is good for more than just sweet talk and business.”</p>
<p>              “Now,” Doyoung pulled him up and practically tossed him onto the bed. “You will get a special treat.”</p>
<p>              “Really? What do I get?”</p>
<p>              “You get a one-way ticket to heaven,” Doyoung removed his sticky, tiny underwear, baring his naked body as he climbed onto the bed. “But first, let me see what you’re packing, big boy.”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun took off his shirt, tie and shimmied out of his pants as quickly as possible. No matter how many times Doyoung has seen his cock, there’s still something about it that makes his heart race. The angry red tip was begging for attention as Doyoung wrapped his long fingers around it, stroking it to full length. “No touching.” Doyoung slapped his hands away, focused on rolling the condom on top of his dick. “I’m in control.”</p>
<p>              “Shit shit you’re so tight fuck…” Jaehyun drawled out drunkenly as Doyoung sank down on top of him, taking him balls deep as their thighs slapped against each other. “That’s it…” Doyoung whined, hands placed on top of Jaehyun’s chest to keep himself steady. “So full…”</p>
<p>              “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, trying to keep his hips still. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.</p>
<p>              “I’m fine,” Doyoung breathed, moving his hips slowly. The bed creaked beneath them as Doyoung’s hips picked up pace. He fucked himself on top of Jaehyun, feeling the deep burn and sweet pleasure from just how full and thick his cock felt inside of him.</p>
<p>              “I’m going to come…” Jaehyun pleaded, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly he could rip them. “Shit shit shit…”</p>
<p>              “You can’t come, not before I do.” Doyoung glared at him, moving his hips even faster to chase his own orgasm. “That’s an order.” Doyoung came in spurts, white cum painting Jaehyun’s abs and dribbling down the sides.</p>
<p>              “Please please let me come, please…” Jaehyun pleaded, whining as Doyoung got off him, missing a warm and tight heat around him. “No please….”</p>
<p>              “Shhh, you can do it.” Doyoung teased, squeezing the head of his penis. “You promised me.”</p>
<p>              “No…” Jaehyun cried out weakly, feeling his thrill and high coming down. “I was so close.”</p>
<p>              “But you did it,” Doyoung patted his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” He smiled innocently, his hand pumping his extremely sensitive cock, bringing it to full hardness in no time at all.</p>
<p>              “This time, let me return the favour.” Doyoung bent down to suck Jaehyun off again, his sensitive cock feeling each motion with twice the intensity. Jaehyun came a few seconds later, his orgasm crashing into him so intensely Jaehyun almost hit his head against the headboard from the sensation.</p>
<p>              “Holy fuck…” Jaehyun panted. “That was wild.”</p>
<p>              “You came so much,” Doyoung said, pointing to his own chest that was covered in sticky cum, dribbling down his lean stomach. “Is this your first time being edged?”</p>
<p>              “Was that what it was?” Jaehyun lifted himself on his forearms. “Damn.”</p>
<p>              “Ten really knows how to pick a kit.” Doyoung chuckled, reaching for the towel on his table and throwing one to Jaehyun.</p>
<p>              “Where did you learn to striptease?”</p>
<p>              “I didn’t. I just came up with that on the fly.”</p>
<p>              “Damn,” Jaehyun chuckled. “Do you have an inner stripper inside of you?”</p>
<p>              “If I released it I think I would make more money doing that than being a teacher.”</p>
<p>              “Oh I don’t think you should,” Jaehyun tossed the towel back at him. “Those hips of yours will bring death to a man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Can I just say that this kit is officially my favourite of them all?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I agree, 100000/10.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Really? I’m so happy to hear that! You guys liked everything? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: I love the songs you picked out. At first I thought this was going to be too cliché, but then you switched it around and gave the stripper a sense of control through the scenario and that was amazing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: It was the first time Jaehyun tried edging and he said it was the best orgasm he has ever experienced.</em>
</p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: You guys </em>😭<em> I’m going to cry </em>😭😭</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: You deserved it we really enjoyed it </em>😘</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: What’s the next one?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: The next one is specially catered for the heat freaks like Taeyong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Me?</em>
</p>
<p><em>TENOUTOFTEN: That’s right. Break out the rubber ducks boys, it’s about to get wet</em>💦</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              Doyoung doesn’t say it often but Ten is a fucking genius. A shower sex kit would have never been something he would order for himself, but now that he has tried it out, it’s absolutely genius.</p>
<p>              “Faster…” Doyoung pleaded, fingers gripping the glass wall of the shower, slowly dragging down to form steam prints while Jaehyun rails him from behind. The sound of the water gushing down from the shower was just enough to mask the sound of skin slapping and their own moans and grunts while the steam just made everything feel even more hot. Doyoung had already come twice now and Jaehyun was on his third orgasm, and every time they come the water just washes it away. It’s brilliant. No more doing the laundry or changing sheets. No more showering after sex. Let’s just do it while showering.</p>
<p>              “Shit,” Jaehyun pulled out, grabbing his hips to turn him around and press Doyoung against the glass wall. He grabbed his left thigh and hiked his leg up, using both hands to spread his ass apart and plunge into him again. “Your ass is like a cock sleeve for me, so perfect.”</p>
<p>              “Mhhh…” Doyoung mumbled against his shoulder, fingers dragging down his back to leave marks while he stands on his tiptoes as Jaehyun fucks into him like it’s his day job. Maybe it is with the amount of sex they have. Aside from the kit trial runs, they have been doing their own ‘additional’ testing using bits and pieces of from different kits. Just this morning, Doyoung surprised Jaehyun by waking him up with his cock in his mouth, and Jaehyun fucked him on his bed with the purple dildo, just 10 minutes before a Zoom meeting with his boss. They don’t bother to discuss when or how to do it, they just do.</p>
<p>              They come again for the <em>god knows </em>how many times, and this time Doyoung’s legs felt like jelly and it could hardly support his weight. He slumped against the glass wall, panting heavily and come dribbled down his thigh.</p>
<p>              “You good?”</p>
<p>              “Yeah, you?”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun nodded, pulling Doyoung into his arms and kissing his forehead. “Never been better.”</p>
<p>              It felt nice like this, just holding onto Jaehyun with nothing between them. It’s not the lack of clothing that makes it nice (although it is a plus) but rather this peace that forms when it’s just the two of them. Doyoung has never been this close to Jaehyun before, his head resting on his chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. The water rushed down his back while Jaehyun lathered it with soap, washing away the dirt and reaching down to his waist.</p>
<p>              “I’m sorry.” Doyoung fingered the marks he left on Jaehyun’ back. “I think I might have gotten carried away.”</p>
<p>              “It’s fine.” Jaehyun chuckled, turning him around to wash his chest and flush water between his legs. “At least no one else is seeing me naked.”</p>
<p>              “Yeah.” Doyoung giggled. “They shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>              “Why?” Jaehyun teased. “You’re worried I’ll find another housemate to fuck?”</p>
<p>              Doyoung didn’t feel like smiling. “Maybe?”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun watched the expression on his face and suddenly the air felt cold and clammy. As Doyoung’s brain slowly regained control of its senses and logic kicked it, his face heated up at the thought of what he just said. Jaehyun was about to open his mouth when he heard his phone ring from Doyoung’s bedroom.</p>
<p>              “I have to get that.” He said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around his lower half. Doyoung banged his head against the glass wall. <em>Shit shit shit why did I say that? Why?</em></p>
<p>              Jaehyun answered the phone call, mildly annoyed at some random insurance lady who was interrupting him in the middle of a shower. He heard a thud coming from the bathroom and he looked around “Doyoung?”</p>
<p>              “So sir, are you interested in the…”</p>
<p>              “Sorry, I have to go.” Jaehyun ended the call and ran to the bathroom, finding Doyoung on the floor wincing in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, you better pay my fucking health insurance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: What are you on about? What’s wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I stepped on your fucking rubber duckie and slipped in the shower, that’s what happened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: OMG are you okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: I’m in the hospital on steroids. I think I am going to die.</em>
</p>
<p><em>BUBUTYONG: Really? Because Jaehyun told Johnny that your ankle is sprained and you’re in bed. </em>🤔</p>
<p>
  <em>KIMDYOUNG: Don’t even talk about him. It’s his fault I slipped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: Why? What did he do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              “This ice pack should help,” Jaehyun came into the room and placed an ice pack on Doyoung’s ankle. “It doesn’t look like a major sprain, so you should be fine, you just need to lay off the pressure on this foot.”</p>
<p>              “Thank you.” Doyoung tossed his phone aside, his hair still wet from the shower. He had barely gotten time to say anything else when Jaehyun carried him out of the shower and helped to dry and dress him. Jaehyun left an ankle bandage on his bed.</p>
<p>              “Put this on after the ice pack, it should protect your ankle from any other damage.”</p>
<p>              “Thank you.” Doyoung smiled shyly. “This is silly, slipping in the bathroom like a clumsy idiot.”</p>
<p>              “Hey, these things happen.” Jaehyun smiled back reassuringly. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>              “You sure know a lot about busted ankles.”</p>
<p>              “I used to get them a lot back in high school when I was playing basketball.” Jaehyun said. “It’s as common as the flu.”</p>
<p>              “Hmph, back in high school all I did was join the school band.”</p>
<p>              “Really? I would have pegged you as more of the school council type.”</p>
<p>              “Fine, I was also president of the school council.”</p>
<p>              “I knew it,” Jaehyun giggled. “So what happened? Did you nag everybody into voting for you or did you somehow blackmail them?”</p>
<p>              “I’ll have you know that I was very popular in high school and people were impressed that I was looking out for the community.” Doyoung made a face and pouted.</p>
<p>              “Of course you were,” Jaehyun patted his knee. “I’m sure everyone voted for you once they understood what a kind, smart person you are.”</p>
<p>              “Thanks.” Doyoung pursed his lips together, eyes fluttering down to look at the ice pack on his ankle.</p>
<p>              “Once they got over the way your voice cracks when you say ‘YAH!’”</p>
<p>              “You do know that even though my left ankle is busted my right leg could still kick you in the balls right?” Doyoung glared at him and raised his right foot, threatening to kick him. Jaehyun dodged a kick and laughed as he left the room.</p>
<p>              “Wait Jaehyun!” Doyoung called after him.</p>
<p>              “Yeah?” Jaehyun turned around to look at him.</p>
<p>              “Were you going to say anything?” he asked. “In the bathroom earlier?”</p>
<p>              That same clammy silence enveloped the room. Jaehyun smiled weakly as he shook his head. “You should focus on getting some rest. It can wait.”</p>
<p>              “Oh, okay.” Doyoung’s shoulders slumped down as he leaned back.</p>
<p>              “Do you need anything else?”</p>
<p>              “No.”</p>
<p>              “Just call me if you do okay?” Jaehyun said. “I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung waited for the door to close and felt his heart crack into a million pieces. He couldn’t understand what hurt the most: his ankle, or the realization that he had fallen in love with his housemate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              He should have seen it coming. Of <em>course</em> he was going to fall in love with his housemate. Jaehyun was everything he anyone could ever want from a partner. He was sweet and caring and romantic and a wonderful listener and all that jazz. And to top it all off, he ticks every box on Doyoung’s kink list and he fucks like a well-oiled machine. What more could he ask for?</p>
<p>              Doyoung hated it. This was not part of the original plan. Why can’t he just fuck someone because he felt like fucking them and not form these ugly feelings of butterflies in the stomach and his heart skipping twice every time Jaehyun’s dimples appeared? At least horny feelings disappear. Feelings like these don’t go away that easily.</p>
<p>              They toned down their sexual activity for the next few days with Doyoung using his busted ankle as an excuse, but it was only a minor sprain that took no more than 5 days to heal. Soon, Ten’s next packaged arrived and all the worries he had were washed away by the same feelings of excitement and thrill when he picked up the black box.</p>
<p>              “It’s here!” He called Jaehyun from his room.</p>
<p>              “Oh nice,” Jaehyun skipped over happily. “I hope it’s not as dangerous as the last one.”</p>
<p>              “I know, Ten still owes me doctor’s fees for that slip up.”</p>
<p>              “But you didn’t go to the doctor.”</p>
<p>              “Shhh,” he shushed him as he opened the box. “He doesn’t know that.” He opened the box and he could feel the blood rush from his head to his feet, but not for good reason.</p>
<p>              “Oh.” Jaehyun mumbled quietly beside him. Inside the box was a large bottle of champagne, a packet of rose petals and a white satin shirt. Just behind it was a pink vibrator and Doyoung picked out the card.</p>
<p>              <em>There is sex, and then there is making love.  Nothing forges a relationship like the euphoric taste on each other’s tongue, and this kit is an exercise in connection, communication and trust.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>              Lord why now.</em>
</p>
<p>              Jaehyun pulled out a set of handcuffs and another black handkerchief that was meant as a blindfold. “It’s your anniversary and your partner has confided in you about a secret kink they have had for a while, they want to be tied to the bed and treated like a personal sex toy, only for you to use and pleasure for as long as you want.” Doyoung read. “Since your anniversary is here, you decided to make it into a special event. Lay the roses, pop the champagne and turn the lights down. This is going to be a night to remember.”</p>
<p>              “This kit definitely is different.” Jaehyun said, pulling the handcuffs to test its strength. “You sure you’re up to it?”</p>
<p>              “This is one of Ten’s last few test kits.” Doyoung said, dumping the card on the bed. “Might as well make the best of it.”</p>
<p>              “So… who is going to do what?” Jaehyun asked. “Is your ankle okay?”</p>
<p>              “Oh it’s fine.” Doyoung looked down at his feet. “I wanna wear the satin shirt that’s for sure, and as for the handcuffs, do you…?”</p>
<p>              “Do you trust me?” Jaehyun asked him.</p>
<p>              “Of course I do.” Doyoung answered.</p>
<p>              “In that case, this is something I would like to try. On you.” Jaehyun looked at him softly. “Only if you trust me.”</p>
<p>              “Oh…okay.” Doyoung nodded. “I do trust you. If I didn’t I would have stopped this weeks ago.”</p>
<p>              “Okay then,” Jaehyun reached for Doyoung’s hand, catching him slightly off guard. He kissed the back of his hand and Doyoung’s heart pounded like a drum. “Tonight, it’s my turn to repay you for everything you have done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Butterflies are not enough to describe the sensation Doyoung was feeling in his stomach when he changed into his costume. The shirt was pure white with lace frills and made of satin, like a white negligee set newlyweds would wear before their first night together. This was the first time Doyoung has felt this mix of anticipation and nervousness before testing a kit. He has never been blindfolded before, and to be handcuffed at the same time means he won’t be able to do anything. Jaehyun will have free reign to do whatever he wants with his body. He looked down at his crotch and saw it twitching at just the thought of it.</p>
<p>              “Here,” Jaehyun poured him a glass of champagne, dressed handsomely in a blue button up and a blazer. He always dressed for the part. “Here’s to our special night.”</p>
<p>              “And what are we celebrating exactly?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>              “Our anniversary silly,” Jaehyun chuckled, not breaking his character yet. “Did you forget?”</p>
<p>              “Oh yes, it has been a year since our wedding in the Bahamas.” Doyoung went along with the flow. “That was a wild one.”</p>
<p>              “Indeed, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jaehyun smiled. “I knew from the first day I met you that you would be the one.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung smiled at him and just took a sip. <em>He shouldn’t be saying such things, I might actually believe him.</em></p>
<p>              “How did you know that?”</p>
<p>              “Don’t you believe in love at first sight?”</p>
<p>              “Will you call me a pessimist if I said I didn’t?”</p>
<p>              “No,” Jaehyun chuckled. “That’s just you being you, always looking before you jump. Me, I’m too impulsive sometimes.”</p>
<p>               “I hope marrying me wasn’t one of them.”</p>
<p>              “Definitely not, falling in love with you may have been on impulse, but deciding to make you my partner in life is not, although it was one of the easiest decisions I have ever made.”</p>
<p>              <em>Damn he is too good at this.</em></p>
<p>               “Have you ever considered a career as an actor?” Doyoung asked, forcing Jaehyun to burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>               “No, have you seen my ears? I can’t lie to save my life.”</p>
<p>               “You sure? Because I almost believed you there for a second.”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun simply chuckled and put his glass aside. “I have a surprise for you.”</p>
<p>              “Oh?” Doyoung feigned a look of surprise with his wide eyes and pursed lips. “What is it?”</p>
<p>              “Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung fluttered his eyes closed and put his hands on his knees obediently. He felt the silk blindfold cover his eyes and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was pitch black darkness before him.</p>
<p>              “Is it too tight?” Jaehyun asked as he tied a knot to secure the blindfold.</p>
<p>              “No.” Doyoung shook his head. <em>Damn, when Ten said he made blackout blindfolds he really meant it.</em></p>
<p>              “Lift up your right arm.”</p>
<p>              “Uh, okay.” Doyoung did as he was told and squealed as Jaehyun carried him up from the chair bridal style, one hand under his knees and the other around his waist. He must have been wearing the strongest cologne possible because all Doyoung could smell was him. He came into contact with the bed, his head touching the pillow and Jaehyun pulled his hands up. He heard the click of the handcuffs and the cold metal against his skin and he shivered involuntarily.</p>
<p>              “Not too tight?” Jaehyun asked again.</p>
<p>              “No.”</p>
<p>              “Good,” Jaehyun placed his hands on Doyoung’s waist, trailing upwards slowly. “Just relax.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung sucked in a breath, feeling Jaehyun’s hands running down his sides and slowly pulling the flimsy satin shirt up to expose his skin. Every nerve ending on his body felt like they were coming to life because he couldn’t see. Jaehyun’s fingers felt like electricity brushing against his skin and Doyoung let out a loud yelp which morphed into a moan when he felt a hot tongue lapping against his left nipple.</p>
<p>              “Fuck…” Doyoung pulled on the handcuffs, pleasure jolting through his body like a river. Jaehyun pinned his hips down, teeth nibbling the skin as he trailed kisses across his chest to the other neglected nipple. He could feel a familiar sensation pooling in his groin and a familiar tightness in his underwear.</p>
<p>              “So pretty…” Jaehyun hummed against his skin, busy peppering kisses further down. Doyong didn’t even need to look to know his chest would be marked like a conspiracy board the next day. “All mine. Mine.”</p>
<p>              “Yes, yours.” Doyoung moaned, thrusting his hips upward involuntarily. Jaehyun’s tongue found his belly button and he darted in and out of the tiny cavern, coating it with saliva and making Doyoung’s hips jerk even harder. The shaking and clinging of the handcuffs intensified when Jaehyun dug two fingers into Doyoung’s pants, slowly pulling them down.</p>
<p>              “Shit.” Jaehyun mumbled. “You’re really trying to make me lose it.”</p>
<p>              “You said it was a special occasion.” Doyoung made a face, trying to hide a smile as Jaehyun pulled his legs apart. He wore lace underwear as a special surprise and he could only imagine how tight and how flushed his lower half must be. He tried to close his legs but Jaehyun pressed his knees apart, diving right below his belly button and just above the hem of his underwear to lick the skin. Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s teeth dragging across his skin as he grabbed the hem with his teeth and slowly pulled it off him. If only he could actually see it happening.</p>
<p>              “I could spend all day like this, just looking at you.” Jaehyun said, massaging Doyoung’s hips lovingly. “All bared out open for me to play with, like a proper slut.”</p>
<p>              “I am,” Doyoung shivered. “Am your pretty slut.”</p>
<p>              “So pretty,” Jaehyun caressed his thighs, thumbs moving upwards where Doyoung needed his touch the most, but he just won’t let him. The teasing was driving him insane and his mind was playing tricks on him as he tried to guess Jaehyun’s next move. He felt helpless and isolated, with only Jaehyun’s words and lips to guide him, and this adrenaline is making his cock harder and harder by the second. “Thank you for trusting me Doyoung, I’ll make it worth your while.”</p>
<p>              “What are you… AH!!!” Doyoung screamed as Jaehyun lifted his legs up and circled a thumb around his entrance, dragging it up and down his crack. He could hear the sound of some thick liquid being squeezed out of a bottle and felt a cold gel around his entrance a minute later. He let out another loud, wanton moan as he felt Jaehyun’s finger inside him, and then another one was added to work him open. He bucked his hips, trying to fuck himself on his fingers when he heard the sound of something whirring to life.</p>
<p>               “What the...” Doyoung pulled on his handcuffs again. “Oh God...” he whined when he felt the head of the kit’s pink vibrator rubbing against his sensitive cock head. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck Jaehyun oh god...”</p>
<p>               “Feels good huh?” Doyoung didn’t need to keep his eyes open to envision the smirk on his face. <em>Lord he is so annoying.</em> “Do you want more?”</p>
<p>               “Yes yes yes please,” Doyoung pleaded. “Fuck I’m so close.”</p>
<p>               “You are going to come three times tonight. Once by my fingers, once by the vibrator and once by my cock, but I won’t tell you which one first. “</p>
<p>              <em>Jesus fucking Christ this man is a monster. </em>Jaehyun was almost borderline evil here, but all Doyoung could do was beg.</p>
<p>               “Jaehyun please...” Doyoung panted, his lips feeling dry as his body convulsed in pleasure from Jaehyun’s fingers in his ass. “Please make me come. Please please please.”</p>
<p>               “God I am never going to get tired of this ass.” Jaehyun said, pumping his fingers as quickly as possible. “So tight around my fingers, and it’s not even my cock yet.”</p>
<p>               “I want it all,” Doyoung licked his lips. “Your fingers, your cock, your tongue, everything...”</p>
<p>               “And you will get it, because you deserve it.”and with that, Jaehyun’s fingers were replaced by his warm tongue and Doyoung swore he flew to heaven. Death by ass eating sounds like a good way to go.</p>
<p>               “Fuck i’m coming.” Doyoung warned him, his hips twitching violently. “Jaehyun!!” Doyoung screamed at the top of his lungs, his release coming out in jet streams and painting the bedsheets white with stains of cum. He hasn’t even had time to breathe when he felt Jaehyun’s hand on his sensitive cock, stroking it to full growth again.</p>
<p>               “Not even a minute in and you are hard again.” Jaehyun chuckled, rubbing the excess slick over the top of his cock head. “You really are a horny slut aren’t you?”</p>
<p>               “Yes,” Doyoung sniffled, tears springing from the corner of his eyes due to the stimulation. “Your slut. Big slut for you.”</p>
<p>               “We only have two options left now, do you want the vibrator or my cock?” Jae asked teasingly, his hand slowing down from stroking him and he bought his face down to give his belly little kitten licks, tasting the cum on his stomach.</p>
<p>               “You.” Doyoung said. “I want you please.”</p>
<p>              “I didn’t hear you, can you say that again?”</p>
<p>              “You!” Doyoung whined, thrusting his cock further into Jaehyun’s hand. A familiar whirring sound came to life and Doyoung thrashed about in his bed, his body convulsing in fits of pleasure and sensitivity as the tip of the vibrator grazed his cock. The vibrations quickly formed a pool in his belly and not long after, Doyoung came a second time, spraying his own come all over the machine.</p>
<p>              “Aww look at you, what a mess you’ve made.” Jaehyun teased. “Don’t worry, we can clean it up later.”</p>
<p>              “Please…” Doyoung swallowed a muffled sob. “I want you Jaehyunnie…I need you in me please.”</p>
<p>              “Hush,” Jaehyun cooed, caressing his face and kissing his neck softly. “You’ll get it soon, I promise.”</p>
<p>              “Please let me go.” Doyoung gasped, feeling his arms ache from holding it up for so long. “I wanna touch you…”</p>
<p>              “No can do babe, tonight you don’t have to do a single thing.” Jaehyun whispered hotly in his ear. “It’s my turn to pleasure you.”</p>
<p>              This was by far the most intense pleasure Doyoung has ever received. How could it possibly get any better than this? He heard the sound of plastic ripping open and his heart started racing again.</p>
<p>              Oh yes, it can get better.</p>
<p>              “Your ass is made for me isn’t it?” Jaehyun groaned, rubbing the tip of his lubed up cock against Doyoung’s rim. He watched as Doyoung’s jaw fell open wider with every inch of his cock that entered, feeling this glorious warmth around him. “So fucking tight.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung couldn’t even talk, either his voice has gone or his lips has just turned to mush because all that came out of him was just some blubber sound. His hips however was eager to do the talking as he pushed back, eagerly trying to fuck himself on Jaehyun’s cock because Jaehyun wasn’t moving when he should.</p>
<p>              “Tsk tsk when did you get so eager?” Jaehyun teased again. “You want my cock that bad?”</p>
<p>              “Mmmhhh…” Doyoung mumbled, arms tugging at the handcuffs again.</p>
<p>              “Want me to fuck you stupid, pretty baby?”</p>
<p>              “Y…yes…” Doyoung mewled out. “Want it…please…”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun pressed his hips down and almost barrels into him. The sound of his thighs slamming against Doyoung’s ass was so loud their neighbours would have to file a restraining order (it’s amazing they haven’t done it yet after all this time). Doyoung cried out Jaehyun’s name when he felt the tip of Jaehyun’s cock rub against his prostate, shooting jolts of pleasure throughout his entire body. His legs were weak, his arms were sore, his voice was probably gone and his cock ached with his next orgasm but all Doyoung could think was <em>more more more please don’t stop</em>.</p>
<p>              “Fuck…” Doyoung managed a long, drawled out curse as he came for the third time. Jaehyun’s hips stuttered as he chased his own orgasm, coming in the condom while buried inside Doyoung.</p>
<p>              “Here,” Jaehyun untied the handcuffs and finally removed the blindfold. Doyoung blinked, taking in the messy sheets, his dirty clothes on the floor and just cum stains everywhere, his face flushed in memory as Jaehyun stood up and handed him a towel. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>              “I’m alright, I think.” Doyoung let out a tired laugh. “Wow, I’ve never done that before.”</p>
<p>“Which part?”</p>
<p>              “Everything,” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun as he sat down next to him. “That was amazing. You were amazing.”</p>
<p>              “No,” Jaehyun chuckled, wiping down Doyoung’s thigh. “You trusted me to do it, so I just had to return the favour.”  </p>
<p>              “That was unlike anything I have ever done before.” Doyoung said, guzzling down a bottle of water. “Completely different from the previous kits.”</p>
<p>              “Really?” Jaehyun beamed. “My dick game is that good?”</p>
<p>              “I would argue with you but I don’t have the energy.” Doyoung groaned. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>              “You have cum in your hair.” Jaehyun laughed, reaching to touch his hair and Doyoung squirmed.</p>
<p>              “I do not!”</p>
<p>              “Yes you do! And it’s yours!”</p>
<p>              “Oh shut up it’s your fault!”</p>
<p>              “You asked me to go faster!” Jaehyun made a face and Doyoung rolled his eyes again. Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair, wiping away the dirty bits with the towel. He looked down back at him and Doyoung wished he could kiss him. There was just something about being so close with someone but not being able to have them. It felt like something was missing from this night of passionate love making.</p>
<p>              Damn it, maybe he should.</p>
<p>              <em>Ring, ring.</em></p>
<p>              Jaehyun’s phone ringing was enough to snap the two of them out of their K-drama-esque eye fuck as Jaehyun got up to answer the phone. Doyoung reached for his and saw at least 26 messages waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: You guys!!!</em>
  <em>😭😭😭😭😭</em>
  <em> I’m going to cry!!!</em>
  <em>😭😭😭😭</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: Why what’s wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: I’m engaged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: OH MY GOODNESS SERIOUSLY?!? </em>
  <em>😱</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: And I have you to thank for it Ten. Johnny proposed to me after we tried your kit and he said that he was waiting for the right moment but at that time when it was just me and him together, he felt like it was the perfect moment</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TENOUTOFTEN: OMG Now I’m going to cry </em>
  <em>😭😭</em>
  <em> Congratulations Yongie!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BUBUTYONG: I can’t believe it, I’m going to be married to the love of my life. I’m so happy it feels like a dream. Is this really happening?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>              So Taeyong is engaged. Doyoung wanted to type some sort of happy message but he can’t help feeling a little conflicted, and a little jealous. Why was it Taeyong got his happy ending so easily while Doyoung was still fighting his feelings and pretending he isn’t in love with Jaehyun when he really is? He should have kissed him then. He should have just done it but he didn’t. He backed down like the coward he was.</p>
<p>              <em>Jaehyun could never like me. This is just a sex arrangement. All those words he said, he was just acting. He doesn’t mean it.</em></p>
<p>              Doyoung cleaned himself up and changed to go to bed. He was tired and frankly didn’t have the energy to go to do anything else. He could reply to Taeyong the next day, but for now, all he wanted to do is sleep.</p>
<p>              He didn’t pay attention to his bedroom door opening and someone stepping in. “Oh, you’re asleep.” Jaehyun whispered. “Sorry, just need to get some stuff.”</p>
<p>              Doyoung hummed in response, still half asleep. He swore he felt Jaehyun next to him. He could feel a hand brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, and he could hear him say “I wish I could kiss you,” and something like “I think I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>              By the time Doyoung could open his eyes fully to respond to what he heard, Jaehyun had left his room and his belongings were gone. Did he even hear that right? Or was he dreaming?</p>
<p>              <em>No, he was here. I could feel him. He was here right next to me.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>              And he thinks he’s in love with me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Good morning,” Jaehyun greeted him as he came out of his room the next morning, dressed in a simple black shirt and a cap. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>              “Sore.” Doyoung winced as he stretched his neck. “My legs are sore, my arms are sore and don’t get me started on my ass. I’m not sure if I can even sit down today.”</p>
<p>              “You’re welcomed.”</p>
<p>              “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>              “You’ll have to handcuff me to do that.” Jaehyun grabbed an apple from the fridge as Doyoung poured him a cup of coffee. “I’m making a run to the store to get some groceries.”</p>
<p>              “That’s nice.” Doyoung smiled.</p>
<p>              “Can I get you anything?”</p>
<p>              “Maybe a heat patch.” Doyoung groaned. “And some painkillers.”</p>
<p>              “You better enjoy this while you can. When Ten’s business officially kicks off,” Jaehyun trailed off nervously. “We won’t be doing this anymore.”</p>
<p>              “Why?” Doyoung asked him.</p>
<p>              “Well it’s…” Jaehyun scratched the back of his head. “It’s not what we agreed to right? We agreed that it would be for the sole purpose of testing and nothing else.”</p>
<p>              Okay that’s it. He has to kiss him.</p>
<p>              Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s shirt and pulled him in, finally kissing him after what felt like months of want and desire. Jaehyun kissed him back quickly, wrapping both arms around his slim waist. “You idiot.” Doyoung muttered as they parted for air.</p>
<p>              “Me?”</p>
<p>              “Yes you.” Doyoung pouted. “You should have kissed me when you had the chance.”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun smiled, taking off his cap and cupping his face. “Looks like I have lots to make up for, don’t I?”</p>
<p>              “You really are an idiot.” Doyoung smiled. “And I’m in love with you too.” They crashed their lips into one another and this time, everything felt complete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">3 Months Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>               “Doie!!” Jaehyun called from the living room. “You have a package!!”</p>
<p>               “I do?” Doyoung came out of his room, eyebrow raised in surprise. “I’m not expecting anything though.”</p>
<p>               “Well it’s addressed to you.” Jaehyun said. “I’ll leave you to it. I have to get back to fixing your laptop.”</p>
<p>               “My personal bellboy and IT man.” Doyoung quipped playfully. “Where would I be without you?” Jaehyun pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled at him. “You could offer to do the dishes tonight.”</p>
<p>               “Fine.” Doyoung groaned. Relationship or not, it doesn’t change the fact that he hates doing dishes, but at least he learned to compromise. He turned his attention to the package on the table and unwrapped it. “It’s from Ten!”</p>
<p>               “Really?” Jaehyun responded from Doyoung’s room.</p>
<p>               “Yeah,” Doyoung picked out the card and smiled. “His business has finally launched and he sent us this as a thank you for all our hard work.”</p>
<p>               “What did he send? Some new toys? Cologne?”</p>
<p>               “No, chocolate covered strawberries and a gift card.” Doyoung deadpanned. “Not quite what we are used to but at least you can eat them.”</p>
<p>              Jaehyun didn’t make a sound so Doyoung busied himself by getting rid of the box and cleaning up the area. He stuck the gift cards to the fridge using a magnet for future use and opened the strawberry box. The sweetness of the strawberries and the bitterness of the dark chocolate formed a lovely pop in his mouth. Doyoung finished 3 by himself before he went to his room to offer some to his boyfriend. “Jaehyunnie, have some...”</p>
<p>               “Ah...ah...oh....” Doyoung almost dropped the box in horror. Jaehyun was watching something on his laptop and smirking, a noticeable tent forming in his boxers.</p>
<p>               “Jaehyunnie...”</p>
<p>              <em>Oh no. </em></p>
<p>               “NO!!!” Doyoung slammed the laptop shell down. “You weren’t supposed to see that!”</p>
<p>               “So I thought I was being a creep,” Jaehyun stood up triumphantly, “But you were jerking yourself off to MY SCENT on your shirt? And you filmed yourself?”</p>
<p>               “I was instructed to do so by the kit,” Doyoung folded his arms defensively “I was just following orders.”</p>
<p>               “Here’s one,” Jaehyun opened the drawer and pulled out the pink vibrator. “Get on the bed.”</p>
<p>               “B...but...” Doyoung whined, still getting onto the bed anyways. He may sound like he’s complaining but from the way he’s shaking his hips, he doesn’t really mean what he said. “We are going to be late for Taeyong and Johnny’s dinner party.”</p>
<p>               “They will understand.” Jaehyun took his shirt off. “We’re just testing the second part of this kit.”</p>
<p>               “Which is?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow, back hitting the mattress as he wrapped his legs around Jaehyun.</p>
<p>               “The part where I fuck your brains out.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is quite possibly the dirtiest smut i have ever written but i have been loving the challenge so far! Still don't think my smut skills is up to par yet but I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys liked it! Happy 2021 and stay safe everyone!! Don't forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe! Follow me @sweetkpopfanfic on twitter for more random jaedo nonsense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>